criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
One Bigfoot in the Grave
}} One Bigfoot in the Grave is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-fourth case overall. It takes place in the West. Plot Luke and the player went to the Oregon woods where Mina Reynolds' iPear was tracked to. There however, the team found a bigfoot beaten to death. Mid-investigation, Gwen told the team that she had overheard someone in the cave bar bragging about seeing a bigfoot in the woods. Later, while the team was convening in the museum, an animal skull fell on Luke's head, which took ten minutes for museum curator Darius Wexler to remove. The team then found enough evidence to arrest logger Elwood Grimes for the murder. Elwood admitted that Wexler had offered to pay to replace his tools that Bigfoot had destroyed if he could catch Bigfoot alive. When Elwood went to the woods to set up the trap, Bigfoot started attacking him. Elwood then grabbed a rock and bashed him to death. Chief Arrow then advised Elwood to get out of town before the rest of the bigfeet started coming for him in revenge. Post-trial, Luke and the player confronted Wexler regarding his actions. With no legal authority over Wexler due to the supernatural nature of his crime, the team set out to find evidence of his illegal dealings. The team soon found that Wexler had stolen an amulet used to summon almas (Caucasus versions of bigfeet) from the Institute of the Pre-Byzantium in Turkey. The team then handed him over to the institute authorities. Meanwhile, Gwen and the player found a piece of Mina's dress in the woods which was (per Priya) stained with tea. They then asked Bathsheba, a tea party-obsessed vampire, for any leads, to which she replied that fellow vampire Fabien de la Mort had given it to her. Fabien then told the team he had found the fabric near a cave in the woods before telling Gwen that her boyfriend, Pierce Cromwell, was a vampire. With Gwen distressed over the revelation, Ben and the player went to the cave bar to get cave-hunting equipment, which Hope used to find the likeliest cave Mina was in. The team then found Mina, who told them that she remembered a vampire kidnapper muttering something about her "virgin blood" and "Black Ridge." the team then took Mina back. After all the events, the team determined that Black Ridge was a ghost town in Nevada. Speculating that the vampire was preparing for a ritual, the team headed to Black Ridge to stop Mina's kidnapper. Summary Victim *'Bigfoot' (found with his head bashed near a picnic area) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Rock' Killer *'Elwood Grimes' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats trail mix. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer uses bug repellent. *The killer has facial hair. *The killer wears plaid clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Misty Forest. (Clue: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Bigfoot) *Investigate Misty Forest again. (Prerequisite: Misty Forest investigated; Clues: Pile of Moss, Safety Vest Logo) *Examine Pile of Moss. (Result: Water Bottle; New Suspect: Marigold Carson) *Talk to Marigold Carson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Water Bottle found) *Examine Logo. (Result: Beaver Tooth Logging; New Suspect: Elwood Grimes) *Ask Elwood Grimes about the dead bigfoot. (Prerequisite: Beaver Tooth Logging identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bigfoot Museum) *Investigate Bigfoot Museum. (Prerequisite: Elwood interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Shoeprint) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Woods Map; New Suspect: Darius Wexler) *Ask Darius Wexler about the map of the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Woods Map restored) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Bloody Dirt) *Analyze Bloody Dirt. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats trail mix) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 A Taste of Blood (2/5) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the British television sitcom One Foot in the Grave. **It may also be a reference to two music albums of the same name of American alternative rock musician Beck and German thrash metal band Tankard. *This is the one of two cases of Supernatural Investigations in which neither the victim nor the suspects make an appearance before or after the case, along with Blood Lust. **This is one of only seven such cases in the game thus far (barring the introductory cases), along with the aforementioned case, Death by Crucifixion, Deadly Legacy, Shadow Nation, Lifeless in Seattle, and Pride Comes Before the Fall. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:West